Anything but white and red
by Elie.N.P
Summary: His eyes are blank. His face is pale. His blood is bloody red. Why the hell am I able to see his blood? It shouldn't be possible. It shouldn't be happening. Go back! Your place is inside his veins not on the ground! Go back before it's too late!


**Obviously Naruto isn't mine.**

**This is a short one-shot about Sakura and Kakashi, they may be OOC.I hope you'll like it and won't be too disturbed by the mistakes (I'm French so I do my best but can't get rid of all of them)**

**Enjoy your reading!**

**Elie**

* * *

><p><span>Anything but white and red<span>

His head hits the floor and all I can do is staring. I stare, motionless. I stare, speechless. I'd like to scream but the words are trapped in my throat. I'd like to run beside him but my feet keep me stuck to the ground. I'd like to close my eyes but they refuse to give me this peace. I'll watch till the end, till his end.

No!

I can't stand to see his end.

I won't!

I have to move. I have to rush by his side. I have to support him. I can. I will... if only these damned feet weren't so lazy. Well, in fact they aren't lazy, I think they're scared, or rather they express how much I am scared. It's not right, I'm not scared, I'm terrified. He could die here, right now, right in front of my eyes. He will die if I keep being such an useless fool.

I will move.

I will help.

Fuck! I want to help him!

His eyes are blank. His face his pale. His blood is bloody red. Why the hell am I able to see his blood? It shouldn't be possible. It shouldn't be happening. Go back! Your place is inside his veins not on the ground! Go back before it's too late!

I want to scream at the damned liquid but I doubt that it'd listen to me. I doubt that I'd listen to me myself. I feel so weak. But I am not weak! Not any more!

I take a deep breath. I will move. I'm ready.

"Fuck!" I hiss. One word, one success among all my failures. I still can't move my legs. They simply refuse to obey me. It won't do. They will move, I'll force them. I don't care if I'm hurt, I want to help. I won't let him die.

"Fuck!" I repeat a little louder.

That's it! My right foot is leaving the ground!

The first step is always the hardest... The man who said that was obviously kidding because my left foot seems to have become one with the dirt.

"I," I breath with some difficulties, "will," another breath, "move!" I scream the last word and finally walk forward! But that's not enough. He is still too far away.

It feels like an eternity, in reality only a few seconds have passed since he's hit the ground. This eternity is killing me because it gives our enemy the time to plan his next assault. He'll hit hard, I can see it in his eyes. The bastard is enjoying himself, he's totally forgotten me.

He'll regret it.

I clench my fists. They are more than ready to punch whatever I'll offer them. And I perfectly know what will be their present.

My legs bend, my heels raise from the ground, I push, hard, on my feet.

Here I go!

The last thing I remember is running to him, to the one who has made _his_ blood flow.

Then why is the bastard nowhere to be seen? In fact I don't see anything right now. There is nothing but white surrounding me, white and a deep odour of alcohol. I take a deep breath, there is no blood in this place, not out of where it should be at least.

I understand I'm not outside any more, I'm staring at a ceiling and my body is disappearing under soft sheets. All is white. Too much white. I need to see something else, not red though, I wouldn't bear it, not as long as I don't know what has happened in the end.

I gather up enough strength to turn my head to the window. The sky is clear, the sun shining. I start to tremble. I don't know why I don't feel well. Have I been seriously injured? I can't know, the medicines make my whole body numb.

I feel weak, again. I clench the muscles of my stomach in order to get up. If I sit down I'll be able to see. And I want to see. I don't like to be left in the dark. All the white around me means nothing. It doesn't tell me anything about him. Is he all right? Is he dead? Have I failed?

I push on my arms to straighten up only to get rather violently pin back to the mattress.

"What the-" my throat is dry, my voice hoarse.

But I haven't stopped because of that. His eyes are burning holes into mine. He is here, right in front of me. I stare, he stares back. I want to speak, he says nothing. I open my mouth, he puts a hand on it. He doesn't want me to talk. I swallow hard, he looks angry.

"I-" my words die against his skin. I feel tears at the corners of my eyes. They are going to flow, I can do nothing against that. I won't do anything against them. I'm so relieved! He is safe! Angry admittedly, but safe for sure and that's all that matters right now!

I want to hug him, yet I don't move. I fear he will reject me. All right then, I will wait for him to take the first step. I will wait as long as necessary. I'm determined.

I suddenly yawn. He feels it and chuckles. Anger is still there, however relief is stronger.

"You're safe," I finally manage to whisper.

He nods, pushes me a little to the side then lays down beside me. "Sleep," is the only thing he says.

That's also the only thing I need. He is here. His arms are around me, pulling me tightly against his chest.

His blood is back into his veins. As for the bastard... I don't care.

I sigh. I'll allow myself to be lulled to sleep by his warmth, his breath against my skin, his gentle caresses.

To fall asleep while being hugged by him is really appealing.

Why should I forbid myself such a nice opportunity? No reason really.

"You're safe," I repeat in his shirt.

He growls. I understand I'll certainly have to endure a huge lecture. But now isn't the time for that. Now is not the time to be angry. Now is the time to be happily safe. Safe, together and safe.

I bet I'm falling asleep with a goofy smile. I don't care, I can feel the same on his face through the fabric of his mask.

The End


End file.
